Friendless
by FlowerGirly
Summary: The villains are punished for their crimes. Once the infection broke out caused by curse of El Dorado the world became swarmin with descendants. The villains were banished to save humanity or themselves anyway, but how can they survive the danger when they are at war amongst themselves,with each one plottin to kill one another, who walks out alive? (Smut,Yaoi) All villains included
1. Acquainted With Criminals

_Authors note: This story will be continued! Heads up: Adults themes, smut, yaoi, violence, gore and bad language._

 _Inspired by the last of us! Please show support and review! Cheers D:_

* * *

 **Friendless:**

* * *

Chapter 1: Acquainted With Criminals

* * *

After the infection occurred the government emptied its prisons into the outside. The walls protected those within, it would be wrong to waste lives of the innocent. The country's heathens became its protectors. No person in their right mind would choose the outside against being safe and guaranteed to live peacefully. But someone had to take care of the darkness. The virus had wiped out thousands. No one had a choice in going beyond and they were expected to kill. Once they were hunting treasure and now they were hunting the infected. Once they were villains and now they were expected to fight for the country, or to stay alive anyway. They had no choice in the matter. The walls weren't going to take them in, so fighting off the infected was for their own survival and benefited those within. A double standard.

Zoran Lazarevic , Harry Flynn, Ramses, Marlowe, Talbot, Eddy Raja, Novarro, Roman, Chloe Frazer, Nadine Ross and Rafe Adler were sent out to scout. Lazarevic was made their leader and though none of them fully knew each other they were wary and on high alert. It was only a matter of time before they put guns to each other's heads. At cold dark nights a warm body to hold temporarily fed the need for safety and emotional comfort. As for the mornings it was time to be cautious and to hold on to their guns which was the determining factor to between life and death.

"Keep moving" Zoran ordered and although he said it, it sounded like a yell, the only difference between when he spoke and yelled was his speaking voice was shouting and his actual yelling was an even louder form of shouting. There was no lower volume alternate.

Harry poked the inside of his ear that had been caused discomfort from the loud sound, and smiled when he noticed Chloe's annoyed expression. She narrowed her eyes and smiled back knowing she had to accept that this is what she was going to be dealing with from now on. She got herself into this but it was too late for self blame.

The group continued to hike through the woods; it had been three days since they were granted their freedom. The cold breeze brought life back into all, and though they were armed and carried food supplies along with them, the fear of not knowing lurked in their minds. They didn't come across no infected nor has anyone seen what one looks like.

"If something comes out of these woods, I expect you to protect me. Don't forget how I picked you up from the slums and sheltered you" Roman went on, and Atoq rolled his eyes as every word that came out the old man's mouth got on his nerves. In a world of survival of the fittest, it was every man for himself and a snake still bites the hand that feeds it.

Rafe had been quietly studying his opponents. Analysing the strongest from the weakest and giving them a rank order of who will die before it comes to his turn. Those who knew each other before were luckier of course, he had the disadvantage of only knowing Nadine, and though he could guarantee she'd have his back he wasn't entirely keen on having hers if it gave him a higher position on his opponents kill list. Chloe Frazer and Nadine had established a bond since the first day, and had mutual feelings that they were the only two who had a brain in this crowd; of flex muscle and pretend to know it all squad.

As for Katharine Marlowe she had hung onto Talbot tightly, walking arm in arm with him to ensure her hunters knew she was well protected. The old Marlowe had begun to hum in response to the silence, and though it hadn't been loud at first, a few minutes later her humming became ear splitting.

"Shut it lady" Ramses scolded irritated.

"Do you want your tongue cut out and fed to you for dinner tonight? Or do you rather zip it" Talbot threatened, turning to Marlowe to nod as a sign of reassurance that she could do what she pleased.

Marlowe beamed satisfied and continued to hum and Eddy sounded an aggravated huff in response.

After hours of walking Zoran finally commanded them to set camp, and the group sat around the fire to warm themselves. They had all observed as Marlowe stirred something in a large cauldron on top of the fire. Talbot watched closely aiding her when she needed it.

"Smells good, what are you cooking?" Nadine smiled, standing over her to watch the warm goodness.

"I'm making soup dearest" Katharine continued to stir and by the amount she made it seemed like she had planned to feed all.

"What's going on here" Chloe paced over to them, pulled by the delicious smell.

"Marlowe's making some soup" Nadine revealed cheerfully. "Can I call you Marlowe?" Nadine added.

"Marlowe's fine, child" The old woman confirmed, and Talbot seemed pleased to see her in a good mood.

Rafe had been trying to decide if it was her who'd die first or Gabriel Roman, not purely for their old age, but as they seemed to be dragging the group behind. Though he guessed it would probably be Roman who had managed to piss everyone off with his constant reminders to Atoq about his favours on him. Marlowe was playing it smart pretending to be an angelic caring old woman.

"Here you go" Marlowe handed Eddy a bowl of soup and he stared at her suspiciously before taking it.

"Do you think she's put poison" Eddy whispered to Atoq next to him waiting before he tasted it, and Navarro responded with a chortle.

She had handed a bowl of soup to Atoq, Roman, and Ramses too but they all waited for each other to try it first. A good deed goes to waste among people like that. Nadine and Chloe were perhaps the only ones who thanked her. Nadine took a spoonful and was content with the flavour, and it's only then the others begun to eat.

"Thank you Marlowe" Talbot smiled and drank the soup without using a spoon. He'd obviously been familiar with the taste and it seemed like he really enjoyed it. As Katherine came to sit down she realised she missed Rafe out, and quickly got up filling another bowl.

"Enjoy little one" Marlowe smiled, and Rafe knocked the bowl out her hand.

"Don't talk to me you… old hag" He snapped, and Talbot shot up immediately clenching his fist. Rafe was beyond paranoid and presumed everyone was out to get him. She'd probably sneaked some poison that takes a while to take effect, or induced some sleeping powder that would cause them to get knocked out so she could kill them in their sleep. Perhaps she and Talbot had taken an antidote.

"Oh dear" Marlowe placed her hand on her chest insulted. "It's fine, he's not hungry" She brushed it off to calm Talbot, and proceeded to refill his plate to let it pass. Talbot complied but continued to glare daggers at Adler whilst he drank his soup probably imagining it'd be his blood.

Nadine had stared at him outraged, and he was sure she would talk to him about it later as though she was scolding her child.

"What is this smell?" Lazarevic appeared from his tent, both intrigued and hungry.

"Oh have seat" Marlowe invited, and poured him a bowl too. It was the first time Lazarevic had looked as innocent as he waited for food. Hunger had a strange spell on men.

So far Marlowe had made a good name for herself among them; perhaps she was the first to view her intentions of allegiance. But Rafe found her presence unsettling and was sure this was all a part of show she was acting out to get to what she wanted.

…

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

* * *

If you liked review, fave and follow for updates!

Also check out my Jak/Uncharted crossover!


	2. A Not So Pleasant Surprise

**Friendless**

* * *

 _Authors note: Keep in mind, this is an AU, so none of uncharted 1 happened, Atoq and Roman didn't find El Dorado. Also I realised that I didn't explain enough about the virus in the first chapter, I didn't know where I was going with this story and I was working on another fic, but I tried to explain further in this chapter, I made a huge mistake in assuming everyone would have played the last of us, this is inspired by it! I hope you guys enjoy! Please do show your support and review, it takes less than a minute, you can review as a guest if you don't have an account. Follow for updates; I'm already working on the next update and Enjoy :C_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Not So Pleasant Surprise

* * *

It was time for their first hunt Lazarevic sent them to scout in groups, collect their first infected bounties, may be earn themselves a bit of respect amongst the rest. They weren't to return to camp till they hunted a few, one at least. But that wasn't the issue, there were no infected in sight, but when told Zoran refused to listen, and it's not like he went to hunt himself, hell he was passing time at camp enjoying the view of the woods. Luckily for Harry being his lackey paid off, he didn't have to scout this time and was able to take up space and oxygen whilst the rest hunted.

The virus mutation was the caused by the sarcophagus found in the Amazon jungle, it had gotten into the wrong hands by some ignorant explorers, having no knowledge of what it could have been they unleashed the world's most deadly disease. The golden man casket was left open after they themselves were infected, for years the airborne disease mutated and evolved into something more powerful, now containing stages of development, once infected humans became feral, seeking to kill and infect others, known by their violent behaviour and zombie skin aesthetic; the descendants were swarming the country. The ancient unidentified virus reached a state of epidemic and scientists and researchers were still unable to uncover its mystery. Hence the government taking action to quarantine survivors into a zone protected by walls, there had never been a case of infection within and they were therefore safe. This was due to a strict policy forbidding citizens to leave or go beyond the walls, but someone had to take care of it all. Thus prisons were emptied for criminals to fight against the descendants. The population of the descendants increased through inbreeding and just like animals they formed colonies and made a home for themselves on earth.

By afternoon Atoq, Roman and Eddy had already hunted their first infected, a stray descendant to their fortune, they'd cut him up to make carrying him easier and Rafe was convinced he could persuade them to let him take it while they hunted more.

"How much do you want for it? I'll buy the thing" Rafe folded his arms watching the dismembered corpse.

"The question is… how much are you willing to give?" Roman smiled wickedly, and Atoq immediately rolled his eyes to express his disagreement.

"Crees que soy tonto?" Atoq barked and Rafe, Nadine and Chloe stared blankly not catching a word from his Spanish, and it had been an automatic expression of frustration. "Do you think I'm stupid pandejo?" He rephrased pointing the gun at Rafe, and Nadine and Chloe immediately prepared theirs on the defence.

"No…" Rafe responded. "You seem like a reasonable man" Adler tried to sugar coat, but Novarro was too savagely to consider the bargain.

"You want to steal my hard work, and give me a few coins in return" Atoq took a step forward to intimidate the smaller man but Rafe remained where he was and didn't look away from his penetrating gaze.

"Hey… I helped too" Eddy moaned in reference to Novarro trying to assume all the credit.

"Come on now Novarro, don't be too haste… we can win ourselves-" Roman tried to change his stubborn behaviour but he was wrong to think Atoq was going to listen to him.

"Come on Rafe" Nadine instructed, but he and Atoq were as stubborn as mules.

"Leave it Rafe…" Chloe backed her up hoping the majority say would have an impact, but it was like a game of ego and walking away would allow the other victory.

"Or how about I take your money and keep my bounty compadre" Novarro declared prodding the gun to Adler's forehead and Nadine immediately directed hers to his and Chloe lifted two guns; one to Eddy and the other to Roman.

"Just kill him already" Eddy protested ignoring the stalemate but Atoq wasn't going to underestimate Nadine's will to empty her gun in his head if he was to harm him. Rafe put his hands up and stepped back from the Hispanic.

"He's bluffing, he doesn't have anything, but you can try it and I'll blow your damn head off" Ross threatened, her strong tone expressing her lack of hesitation.

"Alright… keep your bounty" Rafe nodded avoiding further quarrel with the wild man and trying to maintain his calm.

"Come on, let's go" Nadine pulled Rafe by the arm and Atoq lowered his gun, while Chloe kept a close eye on any tricks they would pull as they backed away peacefully.

"It's not worth the trouble" Nadine informed and Rafe freed himself from her grasp violently.

"Did you have to open your goddamn mouth and tell them" He yelled at her, trying to make it look like he had the situation under control.

"I was trying to keep you alive" Nadine yelled at him, her voice overpowering his as it echoed.

"We still have so much time to hunt" Chloe pointed out as they walked away, trying to calm the two down but her statement peeved him off more.

"No one asked for your input" He growled at Frazer as though taking out his bitter loss against Navarro on the ladies and Chloe turned to Nadine for help but she just shook her head, it was best to ignore his spoilt bratty attitude. Chloe couldn't help to wonder how Nadine could put up with him; at least Harry was tolerable even on his worst days.

* * *

On the other hand Ramses and Talbot were trying to heave a dead descendant whilst Marlowe watched impatiently. "Come on now, this thing is taking way longer than it should have" She huffed and Talbot furrowed his brows at her indicating he was trying his best, why couldn't she see that?

Just then Ramses stepped on a rock and slipped causing Talbot to fall down from the corpse's heavy weight. "I tripped god dammit" Ramses cursed in his badly spoken English, and Talbot sighed wrinkly his nose in disgust to be under the filthy creature. "Why can't you use your eyes?!" Marlowe scolded angrily. "So sloppy" she mumbled not quite understanding why she'd over reacted herself and reached to help Talbot get back up. You would think the men had hunted the descendant, but in fact it was the maleficent Marlowe, and little did anyone know what she was really capable of.

"Well maybe we should put it on something, it'll make it easier to lift" Talbot suggested, and Katherine nodded immediately.

"You" She pointed to the Arab man. "Watch the body" She ordered and Ramses nodded and mumbled something rude in his own language.

"You go that way, I'll go this way" The British lady instructed and though they hadn't even spoke about what they were going to do, Talbot and Marlowe could understand each other without the use of verbal communication. They were on a search for tree branches to tie them together to carry the infected feral.

After some long walking, Marlowe turned her head to the sound of chatter to what seemed to be underground, she looked down to see a pit, and by the looks of things Chloe, Rafe and Nadine had managed to fall inside.

"Marlowe! We need your help" Chloe exclaimed, a hopeful glint in her eyes as she saw the woman, they could have been misfortunate for no one to pass and see them, or to be discovered by another less merciful villain.

"Oh my" Marlowe placed her hand on her chest sympathetically. "Hold on a minute" Marlowe smiled sincerely and disappeared for a while.

"What's the old bitch gonna do?" Rafe complained walking back and forth nervously, not seeming to have any faith in her grandma powers.

"Maybe if you looked where you were going we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with" Nadine pointed out.

"So it's my fault?" Rafe yelled back and Chloe was beyond fed up of hearing them play the blame game over every little thing, but to her relief Marlowe had returned and the sound of something heavy being pushed appeared with her. Rafe ran to look up at the opening, surprised to receive her aid, but to his disappointment the old lady pushed a huge rock to drop on them to block their only way out.

Adler stepped back just as the rubble collapsed down and the pit closed. "You are an evil old woman" Rafe called out clenching his teeth angrily.

"Tah tah, I hope hell is more enjoyable for you" Marlowe saluted and strolled away contently, a shady smirk on her face as she dusted her hands.

"I can't believe she just did that" Chloe confessed pressing her palm on her face, still in disbelief, but Rafe knew she wasn't as angelic as she pretended, she was here for a reason after all, there was no saints among them.

"What? So you're going to just sit here and die like some morons?" Nadine complained that her partners had already given up. "Step back" She commanded not giving them enough time to react as the grenade bounced off the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rafe exclaimed as the explosion blew dust and dirt against everything and into their eyes but didn't lead to any other result. But just as Rafe attempted to open his tired eyes, Chloe dashed another grenade.

"Might as well give it another shot" She shrugged and covered her ears, and she could swear she heard Rafe roar a complaint but the sound of the explosion overpowered his voice and saved her the headache.

This time however the rock blocking their way had smashed to pieces forming a way up, like a small rubble hill.

"Explosives outta does it" Nadine declared and smiled as she led the way, Chloe followed beamingly and Rafe quietly tried to pretend he wasn't impressed, but he had a point and the pit could have easily caved in on them and crushed them.

* * *

Back at camp the villains were resting, those who worked hard had earned it of course and then Chloe, Nadine and Rafe showed up.

"She tried to kill us!" Chloe revealed accusingly and Marlowe almost choked on her tea surprised to see they had made it out.

"How did they-" She mumbled and Lazarevic's eyes darted from Marlowe and the trio. The rest of the camp members were almost in disbelief, their eyes flickering too, how much harm could the old lady possible cause?

"You're not going to do anything about it?" Nadine provoked and Lazarevic turned to Marlowe, and then his head turned to the pile of bounties.

"Where's your bounty?" He bellowed and Chloe and Nadine turned to each other both speechless and frustrated at his lack of fairness.

"Soup?" Marlowe interrupted and her offer seemed to tempt the bald man enough to forget what he was even thinking, he nodded and the trio almost dropped their mouths open at her attempt to assume innocence and give herself a good name in his records. It seemed like what they said had gone out his ear when he heard the mention of food.

"We would have got it-" Rafe pushed past the two ladies but before he could continue Zoran barked into his face "Silence, little man!" and Rafe turned his face uncomfortable by the stench of his breath and the feel of it against his face. "No bounty means no stay! Now don't return until you have it, and if the sun sets, don't… Return… At all" Zoran commanded and Rafe turned immediately as if seizing the chance to reduce his ear irritation from his loud lungs and his disgust at the Serbian man's breath as he spoke. He swore he felt his spit come in contact with his face as well at one point. He wiped his face as they marched and mumbled something about how unfair it was; the whole situation, being stuck with these scoundrels and all, and that he deserved better. Nadine herself was an inch away from bursting into flames from anger and Chloe was willing to be content with a punch at a wall or something, perhaps even a person if that didn't work.

They managed to complete the task as Zoran had requested and were beyond famished by evening. With all the time Novarro had he even hunted a deer and cooked it, offering to who he wanted to. However the smell wasn't helping their agitation and that was when Chloe snapped.

"I'm going to have soup" She declared, shooting up and almost hating herself for giving in. Marlowe seemed to take on her innocent grandma form from earlier when approached this time.

"Here you go child" She offered and Talbot whispered something in her ear, but she brushed him off. He'd suggested poisoning Chloe and co, but Kate was smarter than to make the rest wary of her, she decided it was better to stay low around camp.

"I'm going to get us soup" Nadine announced and Rafe pursed his lips in disapproval. "You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday" Nadine pointed out and made her way to get it choosing to disregard his opinion on the matter.

Marlowe repeated the act again and Nadine rolled her eyes not buying into her nonsense as she took the bowls of soup from her hand. "You might have gotten away this time, but you won't the next" Marlowe whispered slyly into her ear and Nadine raised her brows and laughed at the witch.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Nadine smiled in disbelief and chuckled again, at the old woman's audacity but then Talbot intervened.

"Take your soup and go, or it's me you will be dealing with" Talbot warned, and Nadine smirked provokingly.

"Are you testing me? Because I can make a scene right here if that's what you want?" Nadine emphasised and stood tall.

"There is no need for that child" Marlowe dismissed trying to avoid her, she'd realised not to mess with her, Nadine looked tougher than most of the men in the camp.

Sitting down Ross handed Rafe the bowl but he was still hesitant to eat it. "Oh come on" She sighed, taking a spoon of his soup. "Its fine, see" She assured and he half smiled at her. She shook her head in response and dug into her meal hurriedly. Moments later Harry graced them with his presence, he was holding something rolled into a cloth as he sat beside Chloe.

"I got you something" He handed it to her and Chloe's eyes lit up in delight and surprise. Atoq allowed him to have from the deer meat but being the skilled thief, he nicked a big piece for Chloe.

"Thank you Harry" She exclaimed, ripping it to fill her mouth immediately. She could hug him from contentment; and it wasn't typical of him to be considerate, so he managed to surprise her.

He furrowed his brows when he watched her share it to three pieces and hand it to Nadine and Rafe.

"Why did you-" He mumbled and Chloe narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on… There's plenty here" She dismissed, compassionate of their shared suffering, and Flynn avoided to look up but he could feel the other two glaring daggers at him for trying to prevent Chloe from sharing the meat.

"Oh that's not what I meant, I mean I would have brought more if I knew you would-" Harry tried to cover up, his naturally British charm not helping him out of this situation.

"Thank you Harry" Chloe repeated as though suggesting he should close his mouth, and that he was only making the situation worst.

* * *

 _Flowergirly~_

 _Note: The start is a bit slow, but I will write action scenes and go into more detail of fighting the descendants later on!_

 _Heads up: Smut, also some yaoi later on and some gruesome themes_

 _If you liked review, fave and follow for updates!_

 _Also check out my Jak/Uncharted crossover! Dark sides and Flaws of character_


End file.
